Ladder and equipment storage devices are known. Ladder storage devices are commonly used to securely hold and store a ladder in a convenient location for short or extended period of time. Such storage devices may be used in a variety of different places such as, for example, a vehicle or a building.
One problem with existing devices that store ladders inside of or on vehicles is that mounting and removing the ladder can be difficult and time consuming when dealing with confined spaces such as in the back of a vehicle or where reaching storage hooks or other hanging devices may be impractical. Another problem with existing devices is that if a vehicle's storage space compartment is crowded with objects and materials, usage of such existing products is cumbersome and they typically don't provide both horizontal and vertical mounting options to make full use of the available cargo space. Another problem with existing devices is that many ladder mounts are for storing ladders outside of the vehicle thereby exposing them to the weather and increasing the likelihood of theft. Also, many existing devices require additional clamping or strapping to hold a ladder firmly in place and require excessive time to store or remove a ladder.
The present invention overcomes the problems of existing devices, the sliding ladder and equipment rack substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus and method developed for the purpose of providing an adjustable sliding mount that connects to universally available hanger strut to easily slide and hold a ladder inside a vehicle without having to enter the vehicle or use additional means to hold the ladder securely in position.
In one form of the invention, a sliding ladder and equipment rack is provided with an adjustable sliding mount that connects to universally available hanger strut to easily slide and hold a ladder or other equipment inside a vehicle without having to enter the vehicle or use additional straps or clamping devices to maintain a secure mount. In one embodiment, the ladder rack can be used on the interior ceiling of a vehicle which is the area typically least occupied on most vehicles when the cargo space is packed with items, but may also be mounted in many other environments and locations. For example, the present invention may be mounted in garages, basements, homes, warehouses or any other place where ladders or equipment are stored. In one embodiment, placing the ladder inside the vehicle and near the roof of the vehicle keeps the ladder clean, and avoids damage to the ladder by not being in contact with other items stored in the same cargo space.
Other advantages of the present invention will become obvious to the reader and it is intended that these advantages are within the scope of the present invention. To the accomplishment of the above and related advantages, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only of some embodiments, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated.